HoneyWorks
by L-Treat
Summary: A series of stories based on songs from HoneyWorks! Mainly ones that GUMI sang... as well as 'Suki Kirai.' If you want anything else just ask :)
1. A Solution for Jealousy

**A/N: I hope you like the stories. I'm sorry I can't write really well… Especially in a guy's POV  
Also, I'm against GUMIXLen (RinXLen :D) but most of the songs were like that so yeh…  
(Sorry if that offended you…)  
Well enjoy :)**

~A Solution for Jealousy~

Have any of you guys out there seen the perfect girl? I'm hoping you know what I'm talking about. Well, on that fateful day, I found her. She was literally perfect in every way, to me anyways, but there was one problem… she liked someone else. Truthfully I think she did, wait I was sure she did. Unfortunately I was one of those 'shy guys' so I couldn't do nothing. Still, an uncomfortable feeling arose every time I saw her and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't forget her… Man, who ever thought liking someone could be such a pain? Now, that's all in the past and this is a message for all you guys out there… I call it: 'A Solution for Jealousy.'

* * *

Winter had already begun. Almost everyone was trying to warm up or trying their best at least. I was one of the less fortunate; my scarf didn't help at all. To make it all worse, she appeared. Oh don't get me wrong, I was pleased to see her. It was just what she was talking about. In the midst of all the giggling and girl jokes, I could hear their conversation. Man, I felt like such a stalker but I couldn't help it you know?

"Hey Gumi, who do like right now?"

"Yeah who? Who?"

_"Arrrggghhhh! No! I hate conversations like these. Yet why do I keep listening?"_

Even though I kept asking myself those questions I already knew why, I already knew how I felt. It's this ugly thing they called _Jealousy…_

"What's wrong?"

Meh. Gakupo was here.

"Nothing much…"

I buried my face into my too thin scarf and didn't say anything else.

"You sure?"

This is why I don't like Gakupo. He's a great friend but sometimes he can be so… annoying…

"Hey Len, speak to me. Hello? Earth to Len?"

I continued to say nothing and attempted to bury my face deeper into my scarf. It took five minutes for Gakupo to give up and five more minutes for class to begin. Maths… All maths does is give you a headache from killing your brain with numbers and letters which mean numbers. I hate math.

"And so, X is equal to 11. This is going to be in the test next week so study hard everyone."

The whole classed groaned in unison. At least this is one thing we all agree on. I slowly walked to the change room. P.E... Who would want to do that in this cold weather? The whole class was split, boys and girls. Girls do tennis, boys do dodge ball. It began. The ball bounced around the field and everyone shouted at each other.

"Kaito! I'm going to get you!"

"Not in your life you nitwit!"

"What did you just call me?"

The insults continued. I took a glance at the girls… I really felt like a stalker then… Wait, there she was; tennis champion and smiling like she ruled the world. Seeing her made me drift off into thought again.

_'I'm sorry, forgive me for liking you even when I'm a selfish person…"_

The ball hit my face and I fell to the ground but that just made me think more negatively.

_'I can't cheer you on about the guy that you like… I can only half-heartedly do so… forgive me… I have the worst personality a guy could possibly have!'_

I felt my eyes water. Why am I crying over something like this?

"Woah, you ok Len? You're nose is bleeding."

I could only sniffle and cover my eyes.

"Hey, don't cry because the ball hit you in the face."

"I'm not crying!"

"You are too! Just admit it, it was a good shot anyhow."

"I said I'm not…"

I couldn't stop myself. Kaito and Gakupo picked me up, blood poured out of my nose.

"This isn't going to work…"

Kaito then smiled evilly, and whispered something into Gakupo's ear.

"Ready… set... hup!"

"Hey, what are you guys doing? Eh? Oi! Stop it!"

Oblivious to all my cries, the two friends picked me up and carried me as though I was some kind of hammock. Eventually they were both holding me high above their heads and began walking to the nurse's office.

"Oi! Stop it!"

I could hear the sound of laughter and giggling behind my back. Man, I was so going to kill them after this. Another long annoying day finally came to an end.

I got to school earlier than I usually did the next day, as I walked to my homeroom I saw her again.

"Good morning, you have bed head, you know that?"

What kind of first conversation is that? I mentally slapped myself right then and there as was almost about to punch myself when she smiled at me.

"It's a secret."

Waah! She was scratching her head, her finger was to her lips and she said it all with a slight blush. I almost died and struggled to hide my own face from becoming red. Saying it like that is kind of unfair you know? My days seemed to light up after that and in my head Milk and Panda became a white bear, the world is so fun! Wait, what am I saying… I sound so lame… well I think most of you get the point. With that, the bell rang for class.

I spent most of my day thinking of _her_. This is really starting to get annoying but still my thoughts wouldn't stop…

_"I'm sorry. I'm just a jerk who hopes the guy you like has someone else…_

_'It's pointless…'_

_'I know…'_

_Talking to myself like some kind of idiot… This is really no good._

_Being jealous of who? I don't even know…"_

Still I continued to face these meaningless feelings.

_"Why was I trying so hard to continue for her sake? I can't get some peace of my own. I always want to talk to you, to see you, looking for you… Arrrggghhhh! It makes me feel so stupid! I give up! I want to have you all to myself…"_

I stood up. I made my decision; the clock above the board ticked unknowingly. Wait! It's already this late? Oh man, I'm gonna have to run. So I did. I ran down the stairs, through the hallways, past the noticeboards until finally, I found her.

"Wait!"

She turned to face me.

"I have something to tell you, meet me here after school in this classroom, at 4.10."

She didn't even speak, just a nod and walked away. I did it… what am I going to say at 4.10? My head was in a whirl and I could hear my heart beat faster than ever. I tried my best to calm myself down.

_"Come on Len! Get yourself together!"_

The day went faster than ever until it arrived… 4.05pm. The clock seemed to laugh at me. My horoscope had said five minutes before the big moment would help. I trembled and the cold wasn't helping me.

_"Hey, you know… if you do accept this confession I'd show you that I would make you smile every day…"_

I took a deep breath. It was time to go…

"Umm, Will you go out with me?"

* * *

That's exactly what happened. The solution was there all along… I just had to say it… Now I'm directing this at all the guys who had my problem! Here's the solution! It's your turn to solve your jealousy! Don't worry, I'll be cheering for you so go for it!

_Fin._

**I know the ending is a little lame but I couldn't think of anything else to say… I really need to work on my endings…  
Please Review! ^^**


	2. Confession Rehearsal

**A/N: I'm trying my best to improve my writing skills so please deal with this for now...  
I'm trying my best :)  
I've been writing more mainly due to boredom so there will probably be more updates :D  
Sorry if you don't like GUMI's personality this time...  
For liveless-snow :D Hope you enjoy this :)**

~Confession Rehearsal~

The bell rang, signalling everyone school had just ended. I closed my shoe locker and got ready to meet Len. It was about autumn now, leaves were falling and there was a slight breeze in the air. This kind of weather I really like. I grabbed my annoyingly heavy books, shoved them into my bag and walked towards the gate.

"Oi! Wait up!"

Len was already walking out, why was he so annoying at times? It was then I had decided to say it. Before he could leave the school I grabbed onto his shirt. It ripped; he was going to have to mend it again. He turned back; obviously not happy. I almost flinched at his gaze. If looks could kill, I'd on the floor right about now.

"What was that for?"

I could hear the annoyed tone in his voice but still I continued, ignoring it.

"Umm, well you see…"

Why wouldn't my heart stop beating so fast?

"I'm sorry its sudden and all but I've liked you for a long time now."

Len's face turned a shade of red. There was an awkward pause which lasted for seemed like hours. I couldn't stand the tension so I eventually broke the ice.

"Haha! Just kidding! You thought it was real right?"

I stuck my tongue out at him and laughed at the expression on his face. His blush almost immediately faded away and he looked kind of relieved but at the same time pissed.

"Well, did you like it? This confession rehearsal."

He just gave me a snort and continued to walk out of the school. I trailed after my old friend pestering him with questions.

"Was it cute? Were you shocked? Hey, don't look at me like that."

Len turned to face me, his face all serious.

"Are you going to get serious? Don't joke around with stuff like that."

That made me snap.

"Argh! You're so annoying!"

I smacked his shoulder about… ten times… continuously… but this is normal. I do this every day whenever he pisses me off. Len just laughs as though it doesn't hurt at all.

"Hey, let's go somewhere on the way home."

"I want ramen at the place near the station!"

"We ate there last week…"

"I still want ramen!"

"Fine…"

"Yay!"

Len scratched his head and looked away like nothing happened. He's cute like that… wait! What am I saying? I looked up at him and grinned like a spoilt kid who had just gotten his candy.

"Tomorrow I'm going to tell the person I like… support me ok? Please?"

Len rolled his eyes and just sighed. He seemed to be thinking about something else…

"Fine… but you owe me."

I could see a hint of evil in his eyes but I didn't care. He was being helpful, now that was rare.

"Thanks Len!"

As soon as I got home I took a bath, with bubbles. I played with the rubber duck and, as I always do, I thought about my day. I sunk deeper within the bubbles, blushing. I wonder what Len's doing now… Hey! Snap out of it! I stood up, dried myself and got ready for bed. My phone lay on my table, with its sparkly orange and green cover and the carrot phone strap, expecting to be used as it always did. I hated isolating my things. I picked it up, the carrot jangled, and started to text Len.

_Tomorrow, can you just listen to my selfishness? Just for one day._

_Growing up has only caused this selfishness to grow in my heart too…_

With one last spell check, I pressed send and took a deep breath. Would he actually reply? Was he still angry at me? My phone rang with the same tune, telling me 'NEW TEXT!'

_You got to get serious you know? _

_With all this stupid practice and stuff_

_A lying heart will be seen right through_

His reply kind of ticked me off. I threw my phone to the floor, hearing it clonk when it landed, but my small habit got in the way and I had to pick it up again. I looked at the time on the flashy orange phone screen. Woah… It was really getting late… but before I could get to bed I saw my old photo album covered in drawings of little carrots.

I saw pictures of me while I was in primary. I looked so small back then… with that old bucket hat and in a checked shirt, I looked even weirder. I could hear myself laughing at the photos. Turning the pages, I recalled both happy and sad times… Me in middle school… Me trying to play the stupid recorder… Me studying… Where did they get all these pictures? In most of the pictures was me but in the rest Len was shown, either sleeping of supporting me in some way. Len… I almost slapped myself. Get yourself together girl! Still I couldn't top myself from touching the photo… as soon as I did I literally slapped myself. Idiot!

I woke up early to get myself together. My hair was in a mess and I was still in a daze but I couldn't stay asleep. I turned on the TV to only see a fortune telling show on. The flashy signs and the cheesy sayings never really got to me. Fortune telling was something never really believed in but one day wouldn't hurt… right?

"Alright! Today I'm going to make myself look like a proper girl. Hairdo? OK! Makeup? OK! Girl Power? OK! Yosh! Let's do this!"

I grabbed a carrot and walked out of my home.

"Bye mom."

"Have a nice day Gumi."

I almost ran to school, my confidence brimming until I reached the school gates. The metal iron bars were taller than before and path looked longer than ever. I did my best to reassure myself with no avail.

"This is it…"

I took a deep breath and was almost about to enter…

"Yo."

Len appeared. His tie was in a mess and his shirt wasn't tucked in but at least he had come to school early for a change.

"You going in?"

I hesitated, but his snicker made me snap. I could feel my anger rising again.

"Why you…"

I punched him twice, hard. The next thing I knew, he was crouching down and holding his head. That good for nothing person deserved it. The bell rang for class, we both ran to our home room and sunk into our seats, greatly relieved.

"Made it…"

As the teacher called our names out, I looked over at Len. He was gazing out the window and drifting off into dreamland. He had stayed up last night, again.

"Gumi?"

"Oh, here."

Roll call continued, the teacher's clear voice had almost everyone's attention, almost.

"Len? Len!"

I slightly laughed and looked at my friend.

"Hmm? Oh… here…"

He drifted off again. The teacher rolled his eyes. Soon, it all ended but before Len could leave I held onto his shoulder.

"Help me practice one last time, please?"

He too rolled his eyes and agreed. He sat down and made himself comfortable.

"Make it quick."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I like you!"

"More emotion needed."

"I like you…"

"Again."

"I REALLY LIKE YOU!"

"Ok, good. I'm cheering for you so do your best ok?"

He began to leave, my heart beat quickened and I grabbed onto his hand.

"Sorry for lying but I've liked you for all this time!"

My voice trembled but I had to say it, no more lying to myself.

"Don't make me say more than what I already have."

I could feel my cheeks turn red but I couldn't stop.

"I feel the same."

What? I looked up to see Len smiling at me as though he had felt so for a long time.

_Can you hear the loud fast beating of my heart?_

_More than ever, I want you to hear this voice in my heart._

_Fin._


	3. First Love Picture Book

**A/N: This story is a little short but I couldn't think of anything else to say...  
Enjoy~**

~First Love Picture Book~

Hello there, my name is Gumi, Gumi Megupoid. Have any of you met your first love yet? After going through all my old books and things I found a diary from middle school. In it is an interesting story I want to share…

* * *

As I walked down the hallway to my class, I saw him for the first time. He was the angry guy shouting at his friends. Something about the 2nd year and idiot and all the stuff I guess guys usually talk about. But on that day he caught my eye. I had never seen him before and it turns out we both went to different classes but still you stood out to me for some reason.

As I walked into the classroom, an embarrassing sight greeted me.

"Yo! Len! You like it?"

"Kaito! You did this didn't you? Why you…"

On the black board was a drawing of a 'love umbrella' and other random words like 'Gumi + Len = Spring Couple' and 'Like' or 'Love' all around it. Len struggled to cover out all the markings and words from me. I just stood there in shock, my cheeks were red, I just knew it.

"Don't worry about it," Len had said as he rubbed out the drawings. I simply nodded, speechless. This kind of teasing brought the both of us together in an odd kind of way. Len was mean and cold to me but I could figure it out… He liked me… right?

When was the first time we spoke to each other?

When was the first time we met?

All the things I had forgotten over time were eventually asked to me…

One day, I can't remember when, I was asked to walk home with Len and his friends. His friends constantly teased him while I just walked behind them. Eventually, they got Len to stand beside me.

"Well, it's my stop. See ya!"

Kaito seemed to wink at Len before he left. Soon, Gakupo had left too. It was just me and Len waiting at the bus stop.

"Hey… do you want to go to the arcade with me later on?"

I shook my head.

"Sorry, I have to stay home and study and stuff…"

"Is that so?"

Len looked away from me and stared at the sky. I could hear the bus getting closer. For the rest of the ride we hardly spoke to each other at all… if I think even further back… that was the first conversation we had together.

Ever since that day, we walked home together more often as we lived close after all. Len began to warm up around me and eventually the wall between us broke down.

What would have happened if I had the courage to cross those 10cm?

Would things be different today?

If I was more honest to you, I know things would be different!

One winter day, while waiting for the bus we had a short conversation…

"Do you have someone you like?"

"…Yeah… there's someone…"

"I see…"

"And you?"

"Yeah, I do"

If only I had the courage to cross those 10cm…

That night, I couldn't sleep. I had mostly stayed up thinking.

_I like him…_

_And he likes me too, right?_

I was trying to be so positive yet I was so shy.

If I think back harder and harder… from that time to the next… he was my first love!

* * *

How it all ended? Well, that's a secret…

In this long story of 'first love,' I only lasted for a little bit. The story of the both of us truthfully isn't that long but still, at one point in time our paths crossed! Now, I'm no longer a simple child and I can make my own decisions.

This diary of my first love, full of wonderful memories, should probably stay locked up in my heart forever…

Still… what would have happened if we had passed those 10cm?

_Fin._


	4. Suki Kirai

**A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this story so i hope you enjoy reading it :)**

~Suki Kirai~

_I like you…_

_I don't like you…_

_…I don't really know…_

**_I like you._**

**_There is no other._**

**_I like you!_**

_I don't know if I like you or not…_

_Like or dislike?_

* * *

**Rin POV**

"Jeez! This guy keeps on confession to me all the time! It's really getting on my nerves."

"Calm down Rin…"

"Easy for you to say Gumi, you're not the one he likes."

"True…"

"Exactly!"

It was the third time this week since Len, the weirdo, confessed to me. Ever since he first saw me he started stalking me like some crazy idiot. Me and my best friend, Gumi, were walking home and trying to avoid this crazy idiot as well as possible.

"Rin, he's only trying to be… umm… nice to you…"

"Right…"

Truthfully, his confessions were starting to get to me. Like or dislike… Arrrggghhh! Isn't there a some kind of middle feeling to this? Why do I have to choose one or the other?

"Rin, you have a funny face right now…"

I quickly tried to act normal.

"Is that so…"

Gumi laughed but I knew her detective side was rising again. I was going to have to be more discreet from now on…

* * *

**Len POV**

"Alright! My future is all set up in my head right now! Marriage! That's right!"

**_"Wait what?!"_**

"I really want to live in a place with a lot of trees! Oh and I want about… three kids!"

"Woah… Len, you're literally sparkling right now…"

"Really?"

"…"

Kaito gave a huge sigh and continued walking.

"Aren't you going a bit too far?"

"What are you talking about? This is the only way to get through to Rin!"

"If you say so…"

Why didn't anyone understand my way of doing things? I just can't stop thinking about her, so I just have to tell her a lot of times! Kaito and I continued on about random things… Wait!

"Kaito, you go ahead…"

"Ok…"

I turned around and hid behind the telephone pole. There she was… Rin!

"Waah… this is so pretty…"

"The rainbow quartz?"

"Yeah… Woah! Look at the time! Have to run… See you tomorrow Gumi!"

"Back at you!"

I waited until Gumi left the store... Rainbow quartz eh?

* * *

**Rin POV**

I breathed a sigh of relief as the bus rolled away from the stop, barely made it. I sunk into my seat and felt the bus go up and down as it usually did on this road, it gave a comforting feeling.

_Why… we're only 14… should we really be dating and stuff?_

**_I like you!_**

_Arrrggghhh! Listen to me dammit!_

I waved the stupid thoughts out of my head. That guy really was an idiot. He has absolutely no guard and is full of weak spots.

_But the thing is… I want to like you…_

_Even at baldy's speech, I smile…_

_Milk and panda became a white bear! Waah! The world is so fun!_

As soon as I got home I ran to my room, ignoring my mum's shouts of welcome home, and jumped onto my bed. I had a lot of thinking to do…

* * *

_I like you…_

_I don't like you… but I like you?_

_…I don't really know…_

_I don't know if I like you or not…_

_Like or dislike?_

* * *

**Rin POV**

I entered school the next day, prepared for another annoying confession but what happened would change my viewpoint of Len forever.

"Here!"

"Eh?"

What he was handing me was a small white box, neatly wrapped and had a perfect red bow tied on top. It was about the size of his hand. On his face was a huge grin and it seemed to day 'Open it! Open it!'

"Oh… thanks…"

I slowly undid the ribbon and took a glance inside.

"Rainbow quartz! The one you had wanted to buy in the way home the other day. I saw you looking at it. The store is opposite the school road but don't worry!"

He casually walked away. Waah… he really creeps me out sometimes… Was he stalking me again? As I was pondering about this, Gumi appeared behind me.

"He gave you the quartz you wanted? How nice…"

"Really, people like him aren't really my type you know?"

_Is that why am acting all weird?_

I waved away my doubt. I could feel Gumi's detective glare go down my spine… damn… I forgot about that. I continued my thoughts during class…

_Len surprisingly has a cute side to him…_

_Is that why am I shaking and upset?_

I suddenly felt Gumi's stare and quickly began to take note of what the teacher was saying.

* * *

**Len POV**

I had funny thoughts going through my head in class this morning…

_Even if I were a wise man…_

_Without a doubt…_

**_None?_**

_None, I really like you!_

_No problem… Trust me!_

"Len? Len!"

Kaito jabbed me hard in my ribs, shaking me out of dreamland.

"Read page 345 now!"

"Err… The panda and milk became a…"

The lesson dragged on; eventually I was released from class torture and was allowed to stop reading. It was then I had a genius idea…

* * *

**Rin POV**

Morning classes finally ended. Gumi and I sat down at the usual area for lunch. She had brought her usual carrot sandwiches, two carrots and carrot cake. It was a little odd but I had no right to speak with about five oranges and some orange cake of my own.

_"You light my fire – shaking and shaking…"_

Wait… singing?

_"It rises up and becomes a high pyromania…"_

Len? Was he that desperate for my hand? But still that was really cute…

* * *

**Len POV**

Yay! My idea was genius!

_"I love you… I don't know for sure…"_

A white butterfly landed on my head, was my music so intoxicating?

_"But this is probably the answer…"_

This butterfly is starting to annoy me… Ya! I waved it away and continued strumming my guitar, or rather, Kaito's guitar. I felt the temperature lower slightly but I continued strumming anyways. Wait… the butterfly is returning… Go away! In an attempt to shoo it away, I jumped. By doing so my image was ruined… Well… At least I tried…

* * *

**Rin POV**

"Come on Rin, give Len a chance. He even played you a song…"

"That stalker? No way!"

But in my head my mind was swirling in circles…

_Oh no… I feel like I'm going to be dyed…_

_I realised that sweetness…_

_Even though Len is a pervert…_

_But… I'm being dyed with love…_

"Rin, admit it, you like Len back."

I turned to see Gumi's face. She had 'just admit it' written all over it.

"But…"

Saved by the bell, we both gathered our books and continued to walk towards out next class. It wasn't too long until school ended. As Gumi and I walked down the same road we did every day, we saw Len walking down the same path, alone.

"Just give him a chance Rin."

"Yo Rin!"

Len had seen us and was walking towards us.

"I like you!"

This had to be the fifth time this week, did I count right?

* * *

_I want to like you… _

_Sparkling and sparkling…_

_The panda fell asleep, how boring…_

_It appeared because of love and we raised for the first time by giving it water._

_Intertwined by age…_

_Because two people…_

_Liked each other at the same time!_

_Dislike, has two sides!_

_We now… like each other!_

* * *

**Rin POV**

"I like you too!"

Before I knew it myself, I had returned Len's feelings. It had all happened so fast even Gumi was shocked. But as I had done so, I felt a whole lot better… I looked up at Gumi she just smiled and gave me a thumbs up. Len was jumping around like an excited idiot but I didn't mind, I liked him after all…

* * *

_I now understand like and dislike…_

_I like you._

**_I like you._**

**_There is no other._**

**_I like you!_**

_Like and dislike won't end._

_Like and dislike._

_Fin._


End file.
